There's Only Room for One
by Belle Ame
Summary: Manny Santos was always the hot girl at Degrassi Community School, but that all changed when Erika Mendez walked in...


There's Only Room for One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and some of the characters, but this was all my writing. All that is written in italics is Erika's thinking.  
  
In Degrassi Community School, Manny Santos was known as the hot one. But that all changed in Grade 10 when Erika Mendez entered... "Beep beep beep" went the alarm clock. Erika Mendez turned over and hit the "off" button.  
  
Oh greeaaat! First day of school...Time to meet new people! Not!!  
  
Erika had moved to Toronto in July, and it was now September. She didn't really like Canada, because it was very quiet. Erika was born and raised in The Bronx, NY and was used to bright lights and noise. Her parents were Puerto Rican and Cuban, so she hoped she'd bring variety to Degrassi. Erika was considered to be a very pretty girl according to everyone, and for that reason, other girls disliked Erika a lot, to the point that they wanted to fight her, so she was ready for pretty much anything. She got up and got ready for school. While walking she received comments from cute guys (as always) which wasn't new at all. When she walked into school she sighed and proceeded in.  
  
Oh great, new school new haters, what else is new?  
  
When she entered the school Paige and her friends were standing in their usual crowd staring at her and whispering while rolling their eyes. Erika just gave them one look and they turned around. She just turned around and laughed. She knew from that moment that this was going to be a long year. She kept on walking until Liberty Van Zandt stopped her suddenly to greet her.  
  
"Hello, I am Liberty Van Zandt and I am editor of the school newspaper, reader of the school announcements. What's your name and what are you going to do at Degrassi?" said Liberty happy, as always.  
  
"Um...Hi? Listen smart girl, I'm not here to make friends with preppy little girls, so do me a favor and move!", replied Erika. She still carried her ghetto attitude, that she tried to control most of the time, but couldn't.  
  
"Well pardon me, Liberty Van Zandt, for trying to be friendly. Excuse me, and have a good day", said Liberty politely and walked away.  
  
"Whatever" muttered Erika and continued walking.  
  
While walking down the hall to Ms. Kwan's English class, she turned heads everywhere. Including Craig Manning's. Manny Santos was watching this happen and it didn't settle with her too well.  
  
"Who does this girl think she is?" said Manny with a great deal of attitude.  
  
"I don't know, but whoever she is, she better watch out!" replied Paige with the same attitude.  
  
"Paige, chill out. You don't even know her", said Hazel very protective. "Excuse me?" replied Paige, with even more attitude, "Who's side are you on? She better not even think of trying out for the Spirit Squad, because she's not getting in!"  
  
"Paige" interrupted Ashley, "she just came into Degrassi and already you don't like her. Talk about 'school spirit', you're such a fake."  
  
"And you better get out of my face!" replied Paige angrier than ever before.  
  
"I'm not scared of you Paige Michalchuk, and you don't scare anyone else. So I suggest you better watch it", said Ashley and walked away.  
  
Right at that moment, Paige almost jumped on top of Ashley if it weren't for Terri, Hazel, and Manny.  
  
"I swear, if she annoys me once more, I'm coming after her!" yelled Paige while trying to control herself.  
  
"Paige...Cool it. Please." said Terri.  
  
You could tell Paige hated this girl, and she wasn't going to let her get off so easy.  
  
On the other hand, Manny didn't like Erika either. She tried not to make such a scene as Paige did, but inside she wanted to kill her for even having Craig looking at her.  
  
"Girls, I have an idea" said Manny with an evil grin on her face. "I'll become friends with this girl and then I'll try to get all of her secrets out. After I know everything possible, I'll ruin her reputation so bad, she'll like have to move. And if you want it to work out, you're gonna have to do the same."  
  
"Hmm...Manny totally evil, but that just might work!", said Paige evily replying to Manny's proposal.  
  
"Well I know one thing's for sure" replied Terri "You can count me out!"  
  
"Ugh, whatever Ter. We don't need you anyways. Let's go!" said Paige still angry. 


End file.
